$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 7x + 5$, $ JT = 9x + 6$, and $ CT = 91$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 5} + {9x + 6} = {91}$ Combine like terms: $ 16x + 11 = {91}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 16x = 80$ Divide both sides by $16$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({5}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {JT = 45 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 51}$